An Old Friend
by serenitysaiyan
Summary: Robin's old comrad comes for a visit. But what is she hiding from him? And what are they hiding from the rest of the team? Full summury inside. Chapter six now up!
1. Broken PromisesBroken Dreams

**Summary: **What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!

Hi everyone, just a quick note before I start with the story! This is just a lose idea that kept running around in my head until I put a leash on it and actually wrote it down. It turned out to have a better storyline than I thought so I decided to use it. This is my first Teen Titans fanfic and I hope you like it! The pairing are: RobXStar BBXRae CyXBee and maybe a few others…not sure yet but I will let you know as we go along! This is set just after Titans East was set up and Cyborg came home and Robin was back as well from his little training journey. Now on with the show! Eh…STORY!

**Chapter 1: Broken Promises…Broken Dreams**

The rain lashed at the windows as the wind found its way through the cracks in the broken down building. It was only a small building with one room that was used for a bedroom/living room/dining room for the one occupant. The electricity had gone out due to the storm and so had the heat. A lone figure sat huddled on a small bed, wrapped in blankets and warm clothes.

The figure hadn't noticed the storm yet, however, even though the wind chilled to the bone and the lights were out. The person was too busy lost in memories of another time… almost.

The figure had been sitting in the same position for hours that day. Finally they had given into the headache of old memories that had been plaguing their troubled mind and had sat down to go through them all. Right now they regretted the idea as images of a funnier time, a time of laughter, echoed through their head.

The figure shuddered and got up off the bed and walked over to the dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out more clothes to wear. They pulled a sweater over their head and found themselves looking into the dressers mirror once the sweater was on.

The figure blinked once, wiped away a few tears that had been in their eye and stared into the mirror and at her reflection. The person's face, the girl's face, stared back at them with a vacant look on their face. Her black hair fell down messily and untidily around her face and fell past her shoulders, barely. The two pieces of hair on the edge closer to her face were brown and followed her faces curve down to her collar bone. Lifeless sapphire blue eyes gazed back from the mirror and a pale complexion filled in the rest of her face.

She lifted a hand up and touched the mirror. _What happened to me? This isn't the same person in my memories. What happened to my life? Our life? Why'd we all drift so far apart?_ She bought her shaking hand to her head and ran it through it. It was hanging down, she really needed to take care of it better and get it to look like it always did but she couldn't be bothered. She moved her hand down again and walked back to her bed, sitting down cross legged and staring at the wall in front of her again. She shut her eyes wearily as one more memory came back to her.

Flashback

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound had awoken her up and she quickly grabbed her outfit and ran out of her huge room and down the hall, nearly sliding into her sidekick partner as they both sprinted to get to the car. They gave each other a small grin as they continued running, their feet thumping on the ground in the exact same rhythm.

Reaching the car they found the top down and their master in the car already. He turned his masked gaze to them and motioned for them both to get in. Quickly they both jumped into the car and had barely strapped themselves in before the car drove out of the waterfall.

"Sir, what's wrong now? Who is it this time?" she had asked, putting the communicator on.

"Not sure but hopefully we'll find out soon. You two need to be faster in getting out of bed and getting dressed. Sleep in those clothes if you have to." Her master's gruff voice answered back.

She grinned and blushed in return. She could hear her master's smirk and she knew he was only teasing. They had gotten a lot faster at getting ready during the middle of the night, but still their master always beat them to the car, "Yes sir. I'm sorry." She said back to him.

"Me too." Her friend's voice answered back to their master as well. She turned her head to look at her lifelong best friend, training partner and crime fighting partner. They had known each other since they were toddlers and then they had both been sort of 'adopted' into this business by their master.

Her friend turned to look at her and gave her a grin and she grinned back. Her friend was always there for her no matter what, they constantly had each others backs. They had made that promise when they had started this sort-of business. They both promised, to each other, that they would be there to protect, take care and defend each other, as well as promising that they would do this together for the rest of their lives.

She grinned back and suddenly the car screeched to a halt and their master stepped out. Both of them followed suite and followed him to the police chief who explained everything to them. A jewelry store had been broken into by the Penguin. At the moment their cars were on it but they needed help.

Her master nodded and motioned for the two apprentices to follow. They went back to the car and got back in and took off, following the wailing of the police sirens.

"So what do we do, sir?" she asked.

"I will go after Penguin personally. I need you two to watch each other's backs as well as my own and I need to you to take out any of the Penguins' henchmen. Understood?" he replied back.

"Yes, sir" they both said in unison.

Their master grunted back, "Good. Luna we might need your full potential on this one. Is the moon full?" he asked.

She gazed out of the car and up into the sky. The bright full moon gazed back at them and she could feel the power coursing through her body, "Yes sir, it is." She replied.

He grunted again. "Good, we will need it. Also, this time, don't hesitate. Use your full power, no holding back. Understood?" he asked again.

She gulped but nodded her head slowly, "Yes sir. But what if my full power is too much for the town to take? I was always warned that…" she was cut off.

"I know but I need you to use your full power. Robin, make sure she does it, alright?" he cut in and announced.

Her friend nodded his head, "Yes sir." He replied.

"Good. There we go, they're down their. Let's go." Their master said and then he stopped the car in mid air and leapt out of the car.

Luna gave Robin a shaky grin and he grinned back, "Don't worry. I'll always be there to make sure you're safe and don't do anything stupid like accidentally blow up the city", then they both jumped down together into the battle.

End Flashback

She felt the tears start to run down her face again and she hastily wiped them away. That was one of the last missions they had all done together. They had all been such a great team, taking on anything that dared to challenge them. Why'd it all have to end?

With a shake of her head she pushed all her memories away and lay down on the bed, deciding that she would go and visit her friend at Titan Tower. She wanted answers and he would have to give them to her. She had broken promises…broken dreams and that had been his fault. He had broken his promises to her and all her dreams had been shattered. He was responsible and the least he owed her was an explanation. Then she fell asleep into a deep slumber.

So what did you all think? I bet you never saw THAT one coming! I wonder how my mind works sometimes…oh well. Let me know what you all thought. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Long Time No See

**Summary: **What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!

Ha ha! Chapter two is now here! I spent my whole day off writing it for you all so be grateful! Nah I'm kidding, I feel honored anyone would even read this in the first place! Well I am NOT going to delay you any longer. Here's chapter two of An Old Friend!

**Chapter 2: Long Time No See**

The rain was still pouring down in buckets the next day but she ignored all that. All she had on was jeans, a long sleeved shirt with a t-shirt over it and a sweater pulled on over that and a thin windbreaker. Her combat boots looked out of place with this ensemble but she always wore them, they reminded her of the good times. The wind blew the rain into her eyes and body as soon as she left her 'house' but she didn't care. She had a mission and she would fulfill it and to hell be anyone who tried to stop her.

It was night now. She had decided to wait until darkness had fallen over the city before she left on her journey. Maybe she thought it would help and fewer questions would be asked but she wasn't sure. She had just gotten off the phone with someone else from her past, someone who needed help. She now also needed to find out if he would help her…help them.

She walked with her head down to stop some of the rain from stinging her face. She knew where she was going, she walked past the place everyday when she went to work or do whatever. It was extremely hard to miss and she couldn't avoid it no matter what so she always went the same route, right past the tower, as if proving herself that she didn't care. But that was a lie.

The rain started to fall harder and she felt her clothes start to soak through. They were heavy and cold and she could feel the water through them. She started to shiver but continued on her way. Now she was at the ocean and staring over to the tower with big, sad eyes.

Silently she raised her arms out wide to the side and was levitating in the air. She moved her arms back to her body and hugged herself to try and keep warm while she looked straight ahead with her eyes and locked on the tower's front door. _There._ She started to move forward over the water and the dark, wild ocean lapped at her feet. She saw none of this as her goal was before her, not under her.

She made her way slowly and silently across the wild sea and, finally, found herself hovering over land. She lowered herself to the ground and touched down lightly, barely making a sound. She kept staring at the door the whole time and now she slowly made her way towards it, her shivers getting stronger and more violent as the wind attacked her soaked body through her drenched clothes.

Eventually she made it to the door and just stared at it, as if not believing she was here. Well, this is it. No turning back now. Then she hesitantly raised her hand up and knocked on the door as hard as she could.

Inside Titan's Tower the Titan's were lazing around trying to overcome their boredom. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games for the hundredth time while Raven read one of her books she had already read. Starfire sat and cheered on Cyborg and Beast Boy and Robin just sat staring out the window watching the rain fall down, wishing for something to do.

All of a sudden a loud banging was heard echoing around the tower. The Titan's all sat up and belatedly realized that someone was at the door. They all jumped to their feet and headed towards the door at the base of the tower.

"How wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed with her eyes shinning brightly, "A friend has come to visit us on this day of rain!"

"Its rainy day, Star, not day of rain." Robin automatically corrected her as he sped down the steps. They all arrived at the door and Robin flung it open and they all stared out.

A girl was standing, shivering with cold, on their doorstep. Her clothes were soaked through and her hair was dark and wet. Dark, lifeless blue eyes gazed at them through a small parting in her hair which had fallen over her pale face. A small smile appeared on her lips when she saw them all.

"Hello Robin. Long time no see." She said with her voice masked from emotion. Then her eye fluttered closed and she fell forward, unconscious. Cyborg barely had enough time to catch her before she hit the ground because Robin had frozen as soon as she had spoken. He wasn't moving. Not even one muscle.

Well that's the end of the second chapter. Aren't I evil stopping in crucial points all the time? Well that's just the way I like to stop chapters and this just happened to be a good spot as well. Please don't kill me or send bounty hunter's after me. I really don't want you to waste your time and money because then you'll never know what happens! Anyway, now that Robin's seen her what does he think? Does he recognize her? Does he even remember her? Find out in the next chapter! R&R!


	3. Memories

**Summary: **What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!

Heya everyone. Love all of you who'veread this storyand I'll love you all even more if you review! This is the third chapter in An Old Friend and I am on a role! Not sure how many chapters there are going to be but three is a good start. There are some new things that are going to be introduced into this story to make it more…interesting. As you can all probably tell by my user name I'm a DBZ fanatic so I have to warn you that DBZ will come into this at some point in one of the chapters. The characters won't be in it but some of the powers will. Well I've kept you waiting long enough. Read on young readers!

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Robin lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling with the same two thoughts running through his head. _How could she be here? Why is she here?_ He hadn't recognized her at first, her hair was down and she was soaked through. When he saw her eyes something came to him but nothing her identity hadn't dawned on him until she had spoken. His name coming from her lips bought back so many memories. Some he didn't mind remembering and some he had wanted to forget forever.

There had been life changing moments in those memories as well as life changing choices and decisions. His life had always been full of entertainment and action, not one day was boring, even if there were no criminals to chase after. Just being with Bruce and her made it entertaining in its own way because she had trusted them both with her dark secrets.

Of course he had been the hard one to trust. Bruce was the one who had found her and given her a home and raised her in a sense of the word, but him? He had been a lot harder to trust. But in the end she had trusted him, but only after they shared one breathtaking memory. One memory that excited and scared him to this very day.

They had both been kidnapped by the Joker. Him as Dick Grayson and her as Amber Wayne, the Joker had no idea of their help with Batman. All the Joker knew was that Batman had a weak spot when it came to kids and these two were one's that always seemed to know the most about him. So the two had been tied together, back to back, and left in a cell in the basement of some building.

Nothing was said during that time but the two developed a friendship over the next 3 hours. Then she had spoken and said that she trusted him, as if he had just passed some crucial test. She said that she would tell him all her about her past and her secrets if he would share his. So they did, he told her everything and in exchange she told him.

When Batman rescued them later there had been nothing not shared between the two and they had become best friends and the greatest of allies. Whenever they fought they constantly watched out for one another, making sure Batman didn't have to worry so he could go and take care of the main problem. They had always worked so well as a team and then…

Robin sighed as he shut his eyes. They had drifted apart. He didn't know how, all he knew was that they had and now she was here. She had found him after all these years and he had a feeling it wasn't for a social visit and some catching up time.

He opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. It was time he went to see her, he couldn't ignore her forever. Also he was curious; he had to admit it to himself. Her arrival puzzled him and made him wonder if anything had happened. She had so many secrets and so many fears. With her heritage came a great responsibility and terrible powers. He wondered if something had happened to her to make her powers go against her or they had been stolen from her. Or maybe she had been found out, shown for who she really was beneath it all.

He stood up and opened the door heading down the corridor to where she had been placed. Cyborg had taken her to the sick bay and given her a check-up. All he could conclude, from what Robin had allowed him to look at, was that she had been soaked and chilled and could have a small fever and a cold. So they had given her one of the spare rooms, bundled her up with blankets and hot drinks and a hot water bottle. Then they sat with her, waiting for her to wake up so she could give them some answers.

He had left the room while she was still unconscious to think and, now that his thoughts were pretty much sorted out, he wanted to go back and check on her. He pushed open the door to her room and looked around at all the other Titans. Then he looked over to her bed and saw her sitting up, her big sapphire eyes looking intently at him.

He sat down in the extra chair around her bed that the others had placed there for him for whenever he had decided to return. He stared right back at her and then sighed and looked around the room at his team members. "Guys I'd like you to meet Luna, my old crime fighting associate from when I lived in Gotham."

Robin just watched as their mouths dropped open at his words. "Dude!" was all Beast Boy managed to say and the others remained speechless. For what could you say after a team mate showed, literally, some more of his past? She used to be just a memory to the boy wonder but now she was here in front of him, and he needed to face her as he would to anyone…head on.

Another chappie down! So how did you all like it? I stayed more on Robin's feelings about this more than anything because he's the one who knows her. Pick up on any hints to her powers that I mentioned? Hope so! If not, it will all be explained in time. Now I need to get working on the next chapter and you all need to review! Also if yo udon't like the DBZ idea tell me now before i keep writting! So…REVIEW PLEASE! I need proof that SOMEONE is reading my story!


	4. Some Answers

**Summary: **What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!

I'm back again and this time with chapter four! I'm so happy for all the reviews and I thank you all who reviewed my story. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'm actually surprised at how fast this story is coming along. Normally I get writers block after the first chapter but I'm actually doing better on this one. Maybe it's because of all the reviews I've gotten. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Read on!

**Chapter 4: Some Answers**

The Titan's could only stare at Robin and then to the girl and then back to Robin again. Raven was the first to get over her shock from fear of what her powers could've done if she stayed in shock any longer. Slowly the rest of the Titan's came back to their senses again.

"Robin, are you sure that you know this girl? How are you sure that she is putting on the imposter?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked down at the girl in the bed. She was dry now and in a new pair of clothes and he could see her face clearly now. Her hair had dried and he could see that it was all black except for two brown strands near her face that hung to her collarbone. The black part of her hair spiked downwards but you could tell that it didn't normally hang down. Her blue eyes weren't hidden anymore and they had gotten some of their life back into them. They were gazing at Robin with wonderment and Robin couldn't deny that they were the same eyes he had seen for years.

He looked back up at Starfire, "I just know, Star. I can't explain it but I know that this is Luna, the same eyes, the same hair the same everything. This is the girl I knew when I was younger and the same girl I grew up with." He said.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair then looked at each of the Titan's in turn, "But right now I really need to talk to her. Alone. Could you all please leave for a while? As soon as we're done talking you can come back and interrogate her as much as you'd like. All I need is a few minutes to get some things…straightened out." He said.

"But Robin…" Starfire started to say but Robin cut her off.

"No 'but's Star. Now go. All of you."

One by one the Titan's exited the room and when the last one passed through that doorway they shut the door, leaving the two old friends alone. When Robin was sure that they had gone he turned his attention to the girl on the bed, still gazing at him with such intensity he could never have imagined one person possessing.

He got up off the chair and sat down on the bed so he was closer to her, so they could talk without screaming. She sat up so that only her waist down was under the covers. Her blue eyes still bore into his masked one's and she raised a hand out and placed it on his shoulder.

Robin tensed at the touch but didn't do anything except watch her every move. A slow smile grew on her face, "I've missed you." She said and that was all that he needed to hear.

He drew closer to give her a hug but the hand on his shoulder moved down to his chest to halt his movements. She shook her head, "Don't. Your friend will be angry at you. She already despises me. She doesn't need another reason to hate me." She said simply talking in clipped, broken sentences.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Which friend? Starfire or Raven?" he asked.

"Starfire." She said with another small smile.

Robin smiled back, "Yeah she does seem a bit jealous of you. But then again, you did just appear here without any warning." He stopped and his smile left his face as his gaze hardened, "Why now? Why did you come here now? After all these years why did it have to be now that you wanted to talk?"

She looked down, her hands clasped together, and started twiddling her thumbs. She was glad they could finally talk after all these years but he had just put her on the spot without realizing it. She wanted to tell him that she was here only for a visit and to get some answers, and that had been the original reason, but now she had a different motive. One she knew he wouldn't like.

She felt a hand go under her chin and felt her head being tilted up. She brought her eyes to meet his once again. His masked eyes searched hers, even thought she couldn't see them she felt them on her. Searching her face, her eyes to see if she was going to lie. He always had this…talent for knowing if she was lying or about to. They had grown to know each other well enough to know automatically. He finally moved his hand away from under her chin, satisfied that she would tell the truth, to start with.

She sighed and raised a hand to wipe away the two brown strands of hair that constantly framed her face. As soon as her hand had brushed them away and had moved back down to her lap the strands fell right back into place. "I needed to get some answers, Robin. I need to know why we drifted, why we lost contact. You and I…we used to be inseparable. We used to always be together, no matter what happened. I want to know what happened to that. I want some answers and I want them soon if not now." Her eye sight started to waver as she felt the tears gather there. But she knew that they would go no further than her eyes. She had been told that to cry proved you were weak when she was little, that rule had been drilled into her head and she had never cried, except for that one time.

Robin nodded, "What's the other reason, Luna? I know there's something else so tell me." He said sternly. He just felt that there was something left unsaid, something that was important that she was refusing to tell him. This was odd to say the least but then again the times had changed. Gone were the days when they used to tell each other every little detail in their lives and, also, gone were the days when they knew what was left unspoken without even having to explain.

Luna looked away, she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him, she would have to sooner or later, but she preferred it to be later. She wanted her answers first before she told him what she had to do, what they had to do. Slowly she shook her head to indicate that now was not the time. She would tell him, she had to, but if she told him now it would ruin things. "I wanna get my answers first before I tell you what else I need to. But think on it, think about the reasons why we drifted. Right now I'd just love to get some sleep." She said with a small smile and yawned.

Robin nodded and stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at the now sleeping girl lying down on the bed, looking so innocent and harmless it was hard to remember at time when she was actually a threat. He left the room and shut the door behind him, shaking his head at the other Titan's telling them that she was sleeping now and they would have to save their questions till later.

So what did you all think? Okay so I did a lot of POV changes and I'm sorry…but you just had to see how each moment affected the two main characters. Now how about all those questions? What other reason is Luna here for? What does Robin mean by she used to be a threat? You're all gonna have to wait and see for the answers to those questions because I already know them. Well please Review! I LOVE getting reviews off all of you praising or dumping my story! REVIEW!


	5. Discussion

**Summary: What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?**

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!**

Here is chapter 5 in my ever growing story. I still haven't gotten a review yet! It makes me think no one is reading this story…please, Please, PLEASE review! The last chapter was longer than I expected but this one should hopefully be just the right length, I hope. Well I've bored you all enough with my talk. Read, read, read chapter 5, 5, 5!

**Chapter 5: Discussion**

Slowly Robin made his way to the main room of the tower with the other Titan's following him. Robin knew they were about to have a big discussion about Luna but he couldn't stop them from worrying. They had all rights to know who she was and where and how she fit into his past. They could ask her tomorrow but he wanted to be the first one to say it all. Somehow he just knew it would sound more believable coming from his mouth, the mouth of a friend and comrade, than hers, one of a stranger.

He walked until he was standing in front of the huge glass window that was also a TV screen. His fellow Titan's sat on the sofa that rounded where he stood. Starfire on the end, then Cyborg, Beast Boy and then Raven. He sighed as he looked at them all, out of all of them Raven and Starfire would probably be able to understand most of this. Beast Boy and Cyborg, being humans, probably wouldn't understand a thing. It had taken him forever to get it and he had lived with her for years beforehand.

Cyborg spoke first, shattering the silence in the room, "Who is she, Robin."

It was a question set as a statement. As if it didn't really matter but Robin knew better, it did matter, to everyone. He took a deep breath and started to explain…most things, "Her real name is a secret known only to me and a few others privileged to hear it. Then name I told you, Luna, is the name she goes by. It's her crime fighting name so to speak. Its name I was told to call her by when I first met her, when I first met Batman.

"When I went to train with Batman she was already there, training with him and doing her own thing. He told me that she was his partner, only that she helped him when he really needed her. I accepted that and training with Batman, watching her do her own thing and improving her own skills by herself. When Batman and I went on missions she didn't go unless she was called. Then, one day, she and I were kidnapped while we were out of costume.

"We grew closer during the hours we were tied up together and we told each other everything in the secret of that dark room. I learnt that she was different to what I thought and the story Batman had told me at first was just the half of it. She told me that Batman had found her when she had been only a little girl, lost and confused and alone. He had taken her in and raised her as his 'daughter'. Then she told me the real deal, which was that she was an alien from outer space. The reason why she never helped Batman except in an emergency was because her powers still had be tamed and controlled.

"When she could control then well enough she went with me and Batman on missions. She and I became closer and we always had each others backs, protecting one another from the criminals. For years we did this, then, without reason, we all drifted apart. When we met and the Titan's were formed she and I hadn't seen each other for years. She left me and Batman one night without explanation. That was the last I had seen of her before tonight." Robin finished and looked at his team mates shocked faces.

"Wait. You're trying to tell us that she's an alien who landed on Earth, was raised by Batman, fought alongside you and then disappeared? Dude, that's unbelievable." Beast Boy said.

Raven hit BB over the head, "It's not impossible. I'm an alien and so is Starfire yet you have no problem believing that." She turned her attention back to Robin, suddenly interested, "Did she ever tell you what race she is?"

Robin looked down and then bought his head back up to look at Raven directly and shook his head, "No, she said it was too embarrassing and disgraceful to say." He said, lying through his teeth. She had told him but under the strict confidence that he wouldn't tell anyone.

Raven merely raised and eyebrow but said nothing. She decided that she would have to investigate what race she was hiding from them all and why it was disgraceful. There weren't many races out there that people thought were disgraceful or embarrassing to belong to. Normally there was only one case of that: cross-breeds. She hadn't known Luna long but now, from what Robin had said, Raven was starting to get the hint that she was a cross-breed, a half-jin, a halfa.

Starfire smiled, "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed standing up, "Robin has reacquainted himself with an old friend and we have made a new one! Also we might have a new team member join us, right Robin?" Starfire stopped twirling abut the room to stare at Robin with this new question.

"We'll see Star. She's hiding something from me, and until I know what that something is I don't think I can trust her like I used to. For now she's on probation. We'll need to get Titan's East to meet her and agree to letting her join the team if we do decide. They're as much a part of this team as any of us now and they should get the right to vote who's in or out when it comes to new members." Robin replied.

He had thought about the chance that Luna could join the Titan's. It would make him feel better if he knew she could. From what she had looked like when she had been standing at their door it seemed she hadn't had a great life after they had lost contact with each other. Robin turned his gaze to Cyborg who hadn't said anything after he had finished telling them about Luna. "You okay Cyborg? What do you think about her?"

Cyborg sighed and looked at Robin, "I dunno, man. You two have had a past that we know nothing about. I don't know how far back it goes or how deeply your friendship runs but I do know that we have nothing to do with it. I think it would be best for us to stay out of your lives when you discuss things until everything's straightened out and then decide whether or not she's Titan material. It's your call, Robin, you know her best." He said seriously.

Robin nodded and ran a hand through his hair again, this whole thing was confusing him to no end. Before he had formed the Teen Titan's he would've been happy to see her, glad in the biggest way possible, but now…now he was puzzled and a little scared too. Whatever news she had to bring him couldn't be good. Movement caught Robin's eye and he snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Cyborg stood up, yawned and stretched, "Well I'm going to bed, it's been a long crazy day." He walked over to the control panel and locked down the tower, "Night y'all." He said then walked out of the main room and to his own.

"Cyborgs right, we should get some sleep. See you all tomorrow." Beast Boy got up and exited the room followed shortly by Raven. Robin plunked himself down on the couch and was surprised when Starfire sat down next to him.

"You should get some sleep Robin, you do not look good." Star said looking at Robin.

"I know Star but this whole thing with Luna is really confusing me. I'm glad to see her, I really am, but the timing of her visit is really confusing me." He said letting out a huge breath of air.

Starfire reached over and put a hand on his arm. Robin turned to look at her and found himself only a few inches away from her face, "At the moment I think the best thing to do would be to wait and see why she is here. Maybe she will let out her secret before she needs to and you will know the real reason she is here. We should all be on guard, though, incase she was sent here by Slade or someone else." She said.

Robin nodded then sighed, "I know Starfire but I just can't stop the feeling that she puts into me from spreading to all you. She sends out a gentle caring aurora that affects people in different ways. It's affected me for years but when she left it left as well and I became more closed up than I had ever been. Now that the aurora's back again I feel myself becoming more open, easier going." He said.

Starfire moved her hand up to his cheek and cupped it, "All you can do is try, Robin. We ask no more than that of you. You are our leader and we trust and respect you. Whatever choice you make will be the right one, I'm sure of it." She replied. Then she got up and left the room leaving a very confused Robin alone with his thoughts.

There we go, that chapter is d-o-n-e. That was harder to write than the others, I'm not too good with dialogue. It was a looooooooong chapter as well, longer than I usually write but I hope you all got to know a bit more about Luna and Robin's past. Well sit tight and I'll write the rest soon. Review you all! I love to hear back from you, praise, criticism, ideas, anything!


	6. The Next Day

**Summary: What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!**

Well here's chapter 6, fresh out the oven. This chapter was fun to write, lots of drama going on here. Lots of character inter-actment and a lot of POV changes! Watch out for those even though I will try make it as easy as possible for you to tell when they occur. I am sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been really busy. Just expect these next installments when they come. I'll try make them come quicker. I really want some reviews you guys! Don't let me think no one is reading this story! Well read the next installment and I hope you enjoy! Read on!

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

The bright sun shone down the next day on Jump City. It was a good change from all the rain they had been receiving lately. Thought it was still cold, children were allowed to go outside and everyone was cheerful, their mood swinging with the weather. Inside Titan Tower things were a little different from the outside world. Cyborg and Beast Boy were up and were arguing over what breakfast should be…again.

There yelling had woken the rest of the Titans up and they had wearily gotten out of bed and had trudged to the kitchen to try and stop the two from arguing. Only Luna was still asleep, curled up under the covers and oblivious to everything outside her dream, a dream that was mostly a memory more than anything.

She frowned as the memory got to a part she disliked. She bore through it then groaned and turned over waking briefly. But that was all that was needed for the sounds of Beast Boy's voice yelling to drift through her ears and to her brain, waking her up immediately. She growled low and opened her eyes to see a small nightstand clock sitting on a bedside table. The red digits on the clock read 9:57 A.M. Those numbers made her sit up straight and throw the covers off. I've overslept! My boss is so gonna kill me!

She leapt out of bed and walked over to where her slippers should be…**should** be. Her face took on a confused expression until her brain decided to kick in and she remembered everything that happened last night. She looked down at her clothes to find that she was wearing her underwear, bra and undershirt. She looked around the room and spotted her clothes on a chair. She briefly remembered that someone had taken them off her so she could be warmer and they could dry.

Cringing a little she looked down to see her belt was still around her waist. _Damn it. Who undressed me? I can't remember…but I have to!_ She wracked her brain for the answer but found none. She would have to keep an eye out though, someone must've found it, they've had had to! She walked over to her now dry clothes to put them on then go downstairs and see if there was any food. Her stomach was already rumbling and she knew she'd have to eat sooner or later.

When she picked up her clothes she found a clean pair besides them. A pair of baggy black trousers and a black top with a monkey on it. Also a dark long sleeved top. She couldn't help but stare at the clothes and wondered whose they were. With a dejected sigh she shoved them on then picked up a pillow and walked out of her room, following the sound of Beast Boys voice to the kitchen. The floor was cold beneath her bare feet but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding some food before she passed out from hunger and finding Beast Boy so she could give him a good whack over the head for waking her up.

In the kitchen the Robin, Starfire and Raven were watching Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over what would be breakfast.

"I want ham, bacon, eggs and sausages!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"We're having tofu! I'm a vegetarian! I can't eat meat! I've been all of those animals! I'd be an abomination if I ate them!" he yelled back.

"Tofu isn't even edible! Especially yours! We're having meat and that's final!" Cyborg yelled back.

"Dude we're having tofu."

"Meat."

"Tofu."

Robin sighed as he listened to the fight. They did this every morning and it usually ended up with Raven, Starfire or himself making breakfast. Something both of them could agree on: cereal.

The doors suddenly opened and he looked up at them to see who it was. Starfire and Raven looked as well and Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped fighting to stare at who was walking through the door.

Luna walked through the door wearing the clothes they had placed out for her. Starfires t-shirt over Ravens dark long sleeved shirt and Robins pants. She was carrying a pillow which confused the Titans.

Robin watched her blue eyes rove the whole room, staring at them all with a smirk on her face. Then she looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg and frowned. She walked over to them and looked them both up and down. Then she raised the pillow and bopped Beast Boy over the head with it.

"Never…wake…me…up…again!" She said in between hits.

"Okay! I won't! Sorry! Will you stop already!" he replied cringing every time the pillow hit him.

Luna nodded in acceptance and looked around the kitchen. Her eyes latched onto the fridge and she walked towards it. "So what do you all have to eat I'm starving!" she said dropping her pillow and pulling open the double doors to the large fridge, and peering inside. Her eyes lit up as she saw all the food and she started to pull things out of the fridge randomly. "Let's see, I can use this…and this…no not this it tastes disgusting…oh! This is good…" she trailed on as she pulled things out, ending up with a huge pile of food in her arms.

She walked over to the counter and put everything down and then looked around the kitchen again. "Do you guys have any pots or pans?" she asked as she opened and closed cupboards searching for them.

Robin got over his shock and walked towards her, "You're not going to eat all that, are you?"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me? How would I eat all this food! I'm making you all breakfast, my way of saying thankyou. Now go and sit down and do something while you wait."

Robin gave her a doubtful look before shrugging his shoulders and going to sit down on the couch with Starfire and Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg soon followed and started playing video games while the others watched and Robin declared he'd play winner.

Luna smiled at them all while she made breakfast. They looked so young right now, as if they were all room mates with not a care in the world. She frowned, thinking about how she was going to ruin this with her announcement, how she had to ruin it. She was given no choice in the matter. Her orders had been clear.

Ten minutes later plates with all sorts of foods were on the counter while the Titans and Luna ate what was on their plates before going to get more. She had cooked up a storm with all the food she had made. Eggs, bacon, all types of meats, tofu in all different flavours, all types of cereal and a lot of other stuff.

Once breakfast was done and the plates had been washed Robin stood up. "Alright it's time for training practice. Go change and meet on the training grounds outside the tower in 5 minutes." The Titans left to go to their rooms to get ready and Robin turned his attention to Luna.

"You're coming to. I was thinking last night about what it would be like if you joined the Titans. But I need to see if you can keep your powers under control." He said.

Luna frowned, "You don't trust me?"

"No, it's that the others don't. I believe you can still take care of your powers but they don't. Just do this for them and then we'll let you do whatever when it comes to your training."

Luna nodded, "Okay. There's just one little itsy bitsy problem."

"What?"

"I don't have any other clothes." She replied with a grin.

So how did you like it? Looks like Luna's starting to fit in…when it comes to making breakfast and making Beast Boy shut up. But how will the Titan's like her when she joins them in training? And how will the others cope when they find out what her powers consist of and what they can do? Find out next time on: An Old Friend. (I've been watching way too much DBZ. Someone shoot me now…) Remember to REVIEW!


	7. Training

**Summary:** **What happens when your past suddenly comes crawling back to you on one stormy night? Well that's what happens to Robin when they find his old best friend, Luna, standing on their doorstop during a storm. But what does her appearance mean? And what does she want from the Titans?**

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DBZ OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE IN THIS STORY! I'M JUST BORROWING EVERYTHING! DON'T SUE ME PLEASE! I HAVE NOTHING! I LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX!**

Okay here's chapter 7. I think I'm moving pretty fast with these chapters, don't you? Well I still don't know how long this is going to be but it looks like it might turn out to be pretty long. But then again my mind may pull a trick on me and may only turn out to be 10 chapters. Who knows! But for now here's the latest installment in my ever growing story. Thanks to Robinisawesome for your review! In answer to you question; you're just going to have to wait and find out. So now I will not delay you all any longer. Here's chapter seven. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Training**

Robin nodded with a slight smirk on his face and took her by the arm and led her out of the living room. He led her back to the room she had woken up in that morning and pulled her over to the chest-of-drawers. He pulled open a few of them to reveal…

"My clothes. How did you get them? Aren't they supposed to be back at my, um, house?" she asked him, clearly very confused.

Robin shook his head, his lips tilting ever-so slightly upward, surprised at how easily he was getting along with her again after all these years, even though he knew they still had a long way to go to get to the place they had been at before she had left, "No. When I thought about that fact that you could be joining the Titans I decided that you'd have to stay here, so I got someone to go and get all your belongings. Look around the room, don't you recognize some things? We had to leave some of your items there but I'm sure, if you really think you need them, you could go and get them and bring them here, or you could sell them, it's up to you."

Luna looked around the room in shock and, now that it was lighter, she did recognize her own things. The mirror, her beanbag chair, the bag on the dressing table. She walked over to the closet and pulled the double doors open to revel a lot of her other clothes like pants, dresses and skirts. She shut the doors and turned back to Robin with another small smile, but the first real one she had given him in years, "Thankyou for that. It's the first act of humanity I've seen in a while. Things haven't been going smooth for me since…well since everything I knew fell apart."

"I figured. Well I'll let you change and do whatever you need to do before training starts. A word of advice: Don't be late. If you are it'll take Raven longer to trust you then it will now." He walked out of her room and the doors closed with a swish.

She nodded and as soon as she was sure he was gone Luna went over and collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. How is it that things could change so much in such a short amount of time? Sure this had happened to her before, but it had been a change from great to horrible, where this was a change from sucks-to-be-you to wonderful. She was with a friend again, and not just any friend either, her friend. The only real one she'd ever had…on Earth that is. She shook her head trying to get rid of all the memories that still existed from her past life, the one before she had arrived on this small planet.

With a sigh she got up off her bed and raided her closet and drawers for her training outfit. Finding it she bought it out and gave it a shake. True, she hadn't worn it as much as she used to over the past few years but she had worn it occasionally so she knew it fit. She pulled off the clothes she had on and climbed into the new pair, finishing the outfit by putting on weighted wristbands, her combat boots, and fixing her hair so that it finally looked like it was supposed to. With another quick look in the mirror she smirked and walked briskly out the door and out of the tower to the training session.

When Luna finally found it she saw all the other Titans were there and warming up. She realized that she had been the one who had held them up. "Sorry about that, had to find this outfit first before I could put it on, then I got lost. You haven't been waiting long, have you?" she asked then started doing her warm-up stretches.

The Titans stopped what they were doing when they saw her, for the second time that day. All they could do was stare at her, more likely, her outfit. Luna looked down at her clothes with the barest hint of a smile. Maybe she had gone a little overboard but it was what she always wore when she trained. Her midnight blue spandex suit that hugged her body was extremely flexible. With the black, weighted wristbands, brown belt and her black and blue combat boots she knew she must look a sight.

She gave them all a quick smile, "What? Is something wrong with my training outfit? Should I go change into something else?" she asked.

Robin shook his head and he saw the other Titan's do it as well. "No, we have to get started on our training. Next time though wear something different, save that outfit for the real stuff." He said.

Raven only gave Luna an odd stare before going back to meditating. Robin watched as Luna shrugged in agreement then started to do warm-up stretches. He was starting to regret telling her to put on her training clothes; he should've remembered what they consisted of. There was more to the outfit, he knew that, but she only wore it when she was in serious battle. It would give her away easily if she wore it now, that outfit was known all over space by the only race that wore it.

He stopped and motioned for the Titans and Luna to gather around. Then he pressed a button on a pillar that stood next to him and the obstacle course hummed to life. "Right, we all know the drill. You go through this looking for all surprises and try making it through with the quickest time possible. Each Titan will have a different course set, testing their advantages and disadvantages. Luna, you'll be given a random one, so we can see what you can do. Any questions? Good. Cyborg, you're up first." Robin said as he programmed the course to Cyborgs weaknesses and strengths.

Cyborg started to move swiftly through the course and Luna watched, interested. She kept her eye on Cyborg through the whole course, studying and committing to memory all his moves, attacks, everything. She did the same thing with Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire, rarely calling out words of warning and cheering them on. When it was Robin's turn she only watched him occasionally, seeing if he had learnt any new moves. All his other moves she already knew and was imprinted into her memory bank.

Suddenly a prickling in the back of her neck alerted her to the fact that someone was staring at her. Luna turned towards the way the stare was coming from and found herself almost face-to-face with Raven. _This girl's got it on for me. Where was she from again? Oh yeah, Azarath. I'll have to be careful of her; she'll find me out for sure._ She smiled at Raven curiously, "Anything wrong?"

Raven's eyes narrowed, "No, I was just wondering about your hairstyle. It's from your home planet?" she said motioning to Luna's hair. As soon as she had seen the girl walk out her eyes had been drawn to her hairstyle. It was so familiar, she knew she should recognize it, but the name of the race that had their hair like that kept evading her brain.

Luna's hand shot straight up to her head as she ran her fingers through her hair. She was glad she had fixed it before but now she was regretting it. It would've returned to normal without her help, but not until a while later, and if she was training she wanted it out of her face, but now it looked as if it could be her give-away. Her black hair was now standing straight up, as if she had stuck her fingers into a light socket. There were two brown strands, however, hanging in her face. Her hairstyle had been the same ever since she was born and it would never change. Never growing never changing styles. She loved it.

"Yes it is. Why? Does it bother you?" she replied as politely as she could manage without being sick and shot her a cool but warning stare.

Raven returned the look, "No, I was just thinking about where I've seen hair styles like that before. If it's from your home planet then I guess that would explain. I've never seen a human with hair that unusual like that here."

Luna opened her mouth to reply when Robin called her over saying it was her turn to do the course. She shot Raven a glance that meant she wasn't done with her yet and Raven replied it. Then Luna ran over to Robin was and listened to him explain what the rules of the course were. Basically she had to go through the course defeating all the obstacles in as short a time as possible. But she couldn't blow anything important up, that rule was given to her by a warning glare from Robin, similar to the one she had just given Raven a few seconds ago.

She nodded and got into a ready position at the start of the course, her face filled with concentration and determination. A loud beeping noise rang out, signaling the start of the course, and Luna ran out, following the trail.

She masterfully jumped, dodged, ducked and twirled her way through the course with no problems, until she reached the last obstacle. Ten drones were lined up at the end, programmed to fire random things at her. Luna was bored and decided to kick this last one up a bit as she halted and got into a fighting stance, a cocky smirk on her lips.

The drones turned their attention to her movement and started to hum, her warning that they were about to attack. Suddenly a fire of all assortments of missiles headed towards her. She punched, kicked and smashed all the ones she could reach. Her mind made a quick, unconscious decision before she could fully think it over and she shot up into the air, hovering above the drones.

The instantly fired up at her and she growled, she was quickly tiring of this game. Her patience running thin, she charged her ki up in her palms and shot down three-quarters of the missiles heading towards her. She unleashed her ki around her and the rest of the missiles burnt and fell to the ground in ashes.

"Luna, behind you!" Cyborg yelled up at the girl, helping her out just like she had helped him, his shock temporarily forgotten as 10 sharp boomerangs turned and headed back towards the girl.

Turning around she shot them all out of the air, a triumphant smirk on her face. A whizzing motion reached her ears and she realized that one of the drones was still functioning enough to fire another missile at her. The object was heading towards her fast and she didn't have enough time to turn around and get it before it hit her.

Quickly her brown belt uncurled around her waist and knocked the hurtling projectile out of the air with a single flick. She landed back on the ground and ran to the end of the course. With a proud smirk on her face she turned to face the Titans to gloat, her 'belt' waving behind her, but her smirk dropped off her face as she saw their shocked faces and Robin's hand over his face.

Raven, whose face was contorted in anger and despise, opened her mouth and uttered one word that bought Luna's cocky attitude and entire world crashing around her. "Saiya-jin."

Chapter seven is completed! Oops, busted, that must be what's going through Luna's head at the moment. Did you all pick up on that fact or did it slip by you like it did the other Titans? All questions will be revealed in the next chapter of An Old Friend! REVIEW! Now excuse me while I go and find Vegeta so he can put me out of my misery and patheticness (is that even a word?), I'm starting to talk like the dude in the beginning and end of DBZ! AH!…Vegeta! Where are you!


End file.
